


WE ARE ALL KING

by Houndmancometh



Category: CIVIL RIGHTS - Fandom, DIGNITY - Fandom, DR. MARTIN LUTHER KING
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	WE ARE ALL KING

WE ARE ALL KING

Dr. Martin Luther King’s vision  
His footsteps our floor plan  
The mission was Civil Rights for all  
We must all stand up and fight being the call  
Dr. Martin Luther King, a man guided by God  
Let the Heaven’s set our stage  
Lift our voices showing the multitude amazed  
Let the past spiritual Negro music be in each of our hearts  
Let the Civil rights Movement be our start  
We must move forward, and not stay back  
It’s reality and not fact  
So come aboard  
We are accompanied by our Lord  
We must make Civil Rights our assured  
Dr. King was as true leader  
Let us be the flock that carries on Dr. King’s work  
We must turn problems into solutions  
Turn struggles into prosperity  
We are fighting for society  
Yes, we are all King  
We must bring togetherness, and Racial Harmony for all being the thing  
We are king for more than a day  
Think Freedom and Injustice  
King’s words, “To overcome, but never be outdone”


End file.
